The Alluring Niles Crane
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles falls for a beautiful woman, Daphne must come to terms with her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Café Nervosa**

"I'll have a double decaf non-fat latte medium foam, dusted with just the faintest whisper of cinnamon." Niles

Crane said to the waitress.

"Right away, sir." The waitress said.

"So Niles, how are things?" Frasier asked. "You were telling me about a new support group you've created."

Niles smiled proudly. "Yes, and we have our first official meeting on Thursday night. Right here at Café

Nervosa!"

"So what's the topic? Schizophrenia again?"

"No, actually my group is called "Panicky People". We sit around and sip caffeinated drinks while discussing

things that make us nervous."

Frasier raised his eyebrows. "Very clever, dear brother."

"Yes, I thought so too, and-."

"Excuse me, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes?" both men answered at once.

Niles and Frasier looked up to find an attractive woman with red shoulder-length hair smiling at them.

"I just wanted to say that the advice you gave on depression was just wonderful. Oh, my name is Holly, by the

way."

Frasier smiled and extended his hand in greeting. "Well, thank you so much, Holly. It's always nice to meet a

fan of my radio program on KACL. Please have a seat."

"Thanks. But... I'm sorry. I was actually talking about him." She said, pointing to Niles.

Frasier glanced at his brother, trying to hide his disappointment.

"My brother Niles. Well... of course. Holly, this is Niles Crane. Niles... Holly."

"Pleased to meet you." Niles said. "But I'm sorry. I don't remember seeing you in my office."

"It wasn't an appointment. I was referring to the lecture you gave at the University of Washington last month."

"That's right, I'd completely forgotten about that!" Niles said.

"Well I could never forget it. I mean, you have no idea how grateful I am to you for the advice you gave." Holly

said.

Niles took out his notepad and pen and began to write. "Really? Wow! If you don't mind my asking, how long

have you been experiencing this depression?"

"I was actually talking about my father. You see, my mother died recently and it hit us both pretty hard. She

woke up one morning complaining of a stomach ache and the next thing we know, she was gone."

Frasier looked at her sadly and took her hand in both of his. "Dear God, that's just terrible. I'm so sorry."

Holly smiled. "Thank you. I cried myself to sleep for weeks but I finally decided that I had to be strong for my

father, you know? He's usually a really strong person as well, but this? He sank into a deep depression and for

a while I thought I was going to lose him too. I really didn't know where to turn and it all seemed so hopeless.

Then I read about Dr. Crane's lecture at Guthrie Hall."

"I'm certainly glad that my message reached at least one person." Niles said.

"I went straight home and used the techniques you described and within a few weeks, he was back to his old

self; laughing and joking the way we used to. You are... the most amazing man; truly awe-inspiring. "

Niles couldn't stop smiling at the compliment. "Well you've certainly made my day with this news. And to think

that I was dreading a boring old meeting at the office." He glanced at his watch. "Oh! I'd better get going soon.

Punctuality is a virtue you know!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Holly said with a smile. "Um, listen... forgive me if this is a little foreword of me but I was

just wondering...I'll completely understand if you say no, but I want to repay you somehow. For what you've

done for my father and me."

But Niles shook his head. "No. Absolutely not! I refuse to take any money. That lecture was strictly a favor to

the University. I owed them for giving that purple and gold football jersey to my Schizophrenia patient. Poor guy

thought he was both the quarterback and the band leader."

Holly laughed. "A sense of humor too? Wow, you're more impressive than I thought. Dr. Crane. But I wasn't

referring to money."

Frasier smiled. "I think I know where this is going."

"Frasier what are you talking about?" Niles asked.

"I guess that means I'll just have to come right out and ask you." Holly said.

Niles' eyes narrowed. "Ask me what?"

"Dr. Niles Crane... Will you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my... I certainly wasn't expecting that." Niles said, tugging nervously at his tie.

"Well... Um... Holly... As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You see, I-"

Holly looked away in disappointment. "You don't have to explain. I understand. Well, I'm glad I got to meet you

anyway. I hope you'll do another lecture at U-Dub soon."

"Where?"

"The University of Washington. Most people call it U-Dub... for short."

"What a strange nickname for such a fine educational institution!" Niles said.

"It's short for U of double- oh never mind. I'll see you around Dr. Crane. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

Holly said with a wave to Frasier.

"Take care, Holly." Frasier said.

When she was gone, Frasier glared at Niles. "Have you completely lost your senses? A beautiful woman asks

you out and you turn her down?"

"Frasier, I barely know the woman and you expect me to just drop everything and go out with her?"

"Well of course I do!"

"I can't." Niles said.

"Oh why not?"

"Well... she's not really my type." Niles said.

"You mean she's not Daphne Moon."

"Now, I never said-."

"You don't have to say it, Niles. It's written all over your smug little face!"

Niles looked at his brother in horror. "You take that back!"

"No I will not! Not until you go after Holly and apologize for hurting her feelings."

"I'm not dating that woman! That's it and that's final!" Niles said. "I can tell just by looking at her that we aren't

compatible."

"Because she doesn't have an English accent? Niles why can't you just accept the fact that you and Daphne

were simply not meant to be! The woman has never even given you the time of day!"

"She did so! We'd come home atrociously late from the opera and we were standing by the door, laughing and

carrying on about the way the singer managed to miss a few notes-high ones I might add."

Frasier laughed. "Oh yes, I remember that quite well. Truly embarrassing moment."

"For him anyway, but it provided a much needed bit of laughter for myself." Niles said, resisting the urge to join

his brother in laughter.

"So go on with your story." Frasier urged.

"Well, Daphne walked into the living room wearing that exquisite silk robe that made her look like a goddess

and yelled, 'Niles Crane, do you have any idea what time it is_?'_ To which I said 'No, I don't.' And then she said

'It's after 4am'!"

"But Niles, That was a _rhetorical_ question! You of all people should have known that! And besides you and

Daphne... you have no _chemistry_ together! You're complete opposites!"

"Well I can change, you know." Niles said.

"Niles please! What have you got to lose by going out with Holly? She's a polite, funny and beautiful woman."

"If she's so wonderful, why don't you go out with her?" Niles asked.

Frasier swallowed hard and nervously tugged on his tie. "Well... she doesn't want me, she wants you! If you

don't take this opportunity now, you'll be missing out on the chance of a lifetime!"

"Do you really think so?" Niles asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Well... she is quite lovely and she finds me fascinating!" Niles said.

"And...?"

"Oh, all right. I'll do it."

"Bravo!" Frasier yelled, patting Niles on the back a little too hard. "Oh, I'm sorry Niles. Are you okay?"

"Um, sure. I'll be fine." Niles coughed.

"Look! There she is! Right outside the door! Now go out there and make some magic!"

"Your enthusiasm scares me." Niles said.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I-I'm not sure. For some reason my feet won't move."

Frasier rolled his eyes and grabbed his little brother by the forearm and began to pull him toward the door. "Oh

for God's sake! Come on, Niles!"

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from losing out on a tremendous opportunity."

They stood just inside the café doors, staring at Holly through the window. "Go on..."

"All right, but don't watch." Niles said.

"Well of course! I'll just sit right here and order another cappuccino." Frasier said.

Niles walked woodenly out the door, glancing back at Frasier who had purposely taken a seat by the window.

"Thanks a lot Frasier." he mumbled.

Holly stood with her back to him, waiting at a nearby bus stop.

Could he really do this? Go out with a woman he'd just met? The thought was both ludicrous and exciting at the

same time.

He glanced back and saw Frasier peering out of the window. When their eyes met, Frasier quickly turned away.

Might as well get this over with. It was now or never.

Slowly he walked up to Holly and tapped her on the shoulder.

To his surprise, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Dr Crane!"

"Um, yes. About before..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... I'm sorry if my reaction to your invitation was a bit harsh. You see, I'm new at this and I just..."

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad you found me!"

"So am I. In another thirty seconds you could have been heading off on a big Metro bus going to... God-knows

where!"

"Home, actually."

"Ah. And home would be where, exactly?"

"The Elliott Bay Towers."

Niles felt his knees give way and he grabbed on to the nearest lamp post. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say the _Elliott_

_Bay Towers_?"

"Well yes. I just moved in as a matter of fact. I'm on the first floor and... Hey... you don't look so good! Are you

okay?You're awfully pale."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little... surprised."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, this is quite a coincidence because... I happen to live there too!"

"No!"

"Small world isn't it?"

"Wow... this is... amazing!" Holly said. "Oh darn! Here comes my bus. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Crane."

Niles' heart pounded in his chest as he watched the bus zoom down the street and come to a halt in front of

the bus stop. His shaking hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card.

"Here you are. My card... I mean... it has my phone number on it. I-I'd love to go out with you."

Holly's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean I just-."

To his amazement, she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane! Thank you so much!"

He put his arms around her and patted her back, praying that he wouldn't faint.

"Well... You're welcome and... You don't want to miss your bus... um. Holly and..."

She reached into her purse for a pen and scribbled her name and phone number on a Café Nervosa napkin and

then handed it to him.

"Wow... Well, I certainly won't lose this."

"Call me, okay?" She asked as she boarded the bus.

"I will." Niles said as the bus sped away... and his heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles stared at the phone in his hand, fully aware that his fingers were trembling. How was it possible that he'd

forgotten how to call a woman?

God, this was terrible. He'd been agonizing over this for hours and there was no doubt in his mind that Holly

had been waiting just as long for his phone call.

Sure, this morning he'd been the picture of confidence and had outwardly swept the woman off of her feet.

But now he felt like that shy teenager that he thought he'd left behind long ago.

There was only one person who could help him now.

He took a deep breath and dialed the number that he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Frasier, thank God! I was praying that Daphne wouldn't answer. It would make this conversation very

awkward."

"Well then, you're in luck. At the moment she's trying to wrestle a dish towel away from Eddie and from the

looks of it, Eddie's winning!" Frasier said with a chuckle.

"Yes, that's all very amusing but I have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Well, it's about Holly."

"Niles, I told you before; you have nothing to worry about. You'll be just fine. Just relax and enjoy yourself."

"It's not that. It's just..."

"So what time are you picking her up?"

Niles sighed. "I haven't called her yet."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Frasier asked in disbelief. "Why, it's almost the middle of the afternoon! You should have

called her _hours_ ago! There's no _telling_ what's going through her mind right now!"

"I know, I know! I just..."

"What _possible_ excuse could you have for waiting _this long_ to call her?"

"I... I don't know what to say! I've rehearsed every possible scenario in my head over and over but each time I

pick up the phone, I freeze!"

"Niles, talking to women is the easiest thing in the world!" Frasier said.

"You and Maris never talked much, did you?"

"I said _women_ not witch- well never mind. How hard can it be to pick up the phone and say '_I'll see you at _

_eight'_?"

"Eight o' clock? That's rather late to be going out on a date, isn't it?"

"Niles, you don't have to _say_ eight o' clock! Just ask her what time she wants to go!"

"And that's it?"

"Yes!"

"But what if she turns me down?"

"She's not going to turn you down! She asked _you_ out! Now stop procrastinating and call her!"

Niles smiled. "You know what, Frasier? I think I will! To hell with Maris!"

"My sentiments exactly." Frasier quipped. "Now just take a deep breath, pick up the phone and dial the

number."

"All right! I'm psyched! I'm officially in the dating scene!" Niles said as the excitement inside of him began to

build.

"Just hang up and call her, okay?"

"How can I call her if my phone is hung-oh yes! Now I know what you mean! Very clever!" he laughed

nervously.

"Goodbye Niles. And good luck!"

"Thanks Frasier. I appreciate the...advice." He said to the dial tone.

He closed his phone and took a deep breath as his wise older brother had suggested.

Carefully he took the Café Nervosa napkin from the secure place inside his well-worn favorite book, glancing at

the numbers that were so carefully written in her beautiful handwriting.

"206-555-9876." He said, repeating the number until he had it memorized.

"All right Niles. You can do this. You were married to Maris forever; you can certainly dial a simple phone number."

His fingers trembled as he carefully dialed the phone number, and his pulse rate rose with every ring.

When he heard her voice, his breath caught in his throat.

"Hello?"

"Um, yes. Hello. This is Dr. Niles Crane. May I speak with Holly, please?"

There was a brief pause before she spoke. "Hi Dr. Crane! This is Holly."

He cringed at his absurdity. Of _course_ it was Holly! Who else would it be?

"I'm sorry I didn't call you... you know... before."

"Well I _was_ getting a little worried." She said with a laugh. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about Me."

"No chance of that... I-I mean..." He could feel his face turning red, and was thankful that she couldn't see him.

"Dr. Crane, are you blushing?"

Niles' jaw dropped in amazement. How in the world did she know that? She must be psychic like Daphne...

_Daphne... that beautiful, sweet..._

_Stop it, Niles! Stop thinking about her! Concentrate on Holly..._

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine." He said, smiling at his choice of words. "I was just calling to finalize our plans for... well

whenever you'd like to go out."

"Well how about tonight?" She asked.

"D-did you say tonight?" He asked, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Is that not good for you?"

"No. I mean, yes. It's fine. I know a wonderful place called Le Cigare Volant. My brother and I dine there quite

frequently."

"Ugh." She said. "That doesn't sound romantic at all."

"Oh... I see." He said feeling his spirits drop.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! That was completely insensitive of me. I'm sure it's very romantic."

"No, you're right. It does lack a certain amorous ambiance now that I think about it. How about if I let you pick out the place?"

The enthusiasm resounded in her voice. "Oh, okay. Well, there's a place called The Pink Door in Pike Place

Market that has the most wonderful Italian food."

"The... Pink Door?" Niles asked, cringing at the word _pink_.

"Yes... But if you want we can go to your Cigar place." She said.

"No, absolutely not. I'm always open to trying new things so The Pink Door it is. Funny that I've never heard of

it and I've lived in Seattle my whole life. Um... I don't have to wear pink, do I?"

Holly laughed and he found it so pleasing, that his mind reeled trying to think of another amusing witticism.

"No of course not! The Pink Door is an Italian restaurant! The only way you know it's there is by the Pink Door.

There's not even a sign out front!"

Niles gasped. "Ingenious!"

"Exactly. So how about if I call and make the reservations and you pick me up around, say... eight o'clock?"

"Eight o' clock it is!" he said.

"I can hardly wait to see you again, Dr. Crane."

Her comment caught him off-guard. "Oh... Well thank you. I'm looking foreword to seeing you again as well."

"You know where I live, right?"

Niles laughed. "Only 18 floors below my... I mean me! What a coincidence! What's your condo number?"

"I live in 1801." She said.

"Wow... that's _exactly_ 18 floors below me. Must be fate."

"It must be. See you later, Dr. Crane."

"You too, Holly. And please... Call me Niles."

"Okay... Niles."

He hung up the phone, mesmerized... and scared to death.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll get it!" Daphne said in response to the ringing doorbell.

"Why Dr. Crane! How nice to see you at this time of the afternoon!"

"Hello, Daphne. My! Don't you look simply breathtaking in that exquisite dress!"

Daphne looked down at the light blue flowered dress she'd bought ages ago at Nordstrom Rack, suddenly

wondering why she'd always found the dress so dreadful. It sat in the back of her closet for the longest time.

Now it didn't seem to look so bad.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. It's one of me favorites." She said, pleased when he smiled at the little white lie.

Wow, was it just her or had the temperature suddenly risen several degrees?

"Why Daphne, you're flushed!" Niles exclaimed with a grin.

"No, it's just another one of me hot flashes. Gettin' older all the time you know." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense. You're the essence of youth. Why I bet every woman in Seattle would-."

"Niles." Frasier said as he entered the living room. "What are you doing here? I thought we just spoke on the phone."

"Well, we did, but I have some news. I took your advice and I called her." Niles said.

"Holly. Isn't her name delightful? I must mention the significance of her name being the same as a famous

movie and book character."

"What movie is that?" Daphne asked.

"Holly Golightly from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_." Martin explained. "Boy did Hester love that movie! She thought it

was so romantic."

"Sounds lovely." Daphne sighed.

"Oh yeah, it's a great flick. And that Mickey Rooney made a great Chinaman. I don't care what those critics

think." Martin said.

"Yes, well as much as I'm enjoying this cinematic discussion, I believe Niles was about to tell us the outcome of

his monumental phone call." Frasier said.

"Frasier I was a complete success!" Niles said proudly. "I simply called her up, made a few witty remarks which

madder her laugh, and then I came right out and suggested that we go to _Le Cigar Volant_, to which promptly

turned me down."

"Really... Did you tell her what an elegant restaurant it is?" Frasier asked.

"Oh absolutely but she said it's not _romantic_ enough" Niles said. "I have to say that I quite agree. _Le Cigar _

_Volant_ is no place for a romantic evening."

Daphne's cleaning towel stilled on the kitchen table and she glanced at her boss' brother. She'd heard him talk

about women hundreds of times, but never in the romantic sense. A strange feeling swept over her at the

thought of him discussing romantic restaurants with a complete stranger over the phone, but she quickly willed

the feeling away.

"So I guess _Le Cigar Volant_ is out." Frasier said.

"Yes and _The Pink Door_ is in." Niles said with a proud smile.

"Come again?" Frasier asked.

"Holly is making reservations for us at The Pink Door. It's a unique Italian restaurant in Post Alley and I simply

cannot _wait_ to try it." Niles explained.

"_Pink?"_ Frasier repeated, saying the word as though it were tainted with poison.

"Now I know it's a bit eccentric, but Holly insisted, and well.. I just couldn't disappoint her. She was so

enthusiastic about it. Apparently there's not even a sign out front. Just a big pink door." Niles said.

Martin scoffed. "What guy wants to be seen walking through a pink door? Sounds like a place that has bunnies

and teddy bears."

Martin's comment caused Niles to laugh out loud. "That's a good one, Dad! I'll have to tell Holly while we're out

on our date tonight."

At the word _date_, Daphne's chest began to ache and she put her hand over her heart. To her dismay, Niles

noticed and immediately rushed to her side.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She felt her body go numb as his arm went around her back to steady her.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just a little..."

"Here, sit down. We can't have you getting sick on us. We depend on you and... Well... we care about you a

great deal."

Daphne's breath caught in the back of her throat at his kind words, and she bit back a sob. No sense in looking

like a blubbering idiot.

"Th-Thank you, Dr. Crane." She managed to say.

"You're most welcome." Niles answered giving her a heart-warming smile. "Oh my! I had no idea it was getting

so late! I really should be getting home!"

"So Niles, what time are you picking her up?" Frazier asked.

"Um..."

"Niles?"

"Eight o' clock." Niles answered with a sheepish grin.

"Well, then you'd better get going." Martin said. "Hey! Did you tell her about that big house you live in?"

"Heavens no, Dad. Actually Dad, Frasier. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What's going on?" Martin asked.

"Well, yesterday when Holly and I were talking, we discovered the most amazing coincidence. It seems that she

lives in this building as well."

"Really? My, that _is_ a coincidence! Isn't it Dad?" Frasier asked.

"And the _really_ amazing thing is that she lives exactly eighteen floors below us!"

"So, what's the problem, Niles?" Martin asked.

"Well, I might have stretched the truth a bit." Niles said.

"How much is a bit?" Frasier asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I told her that I live here."

"What's wrong with your place?" Martin asked.

"Dad, I can't tell her that I live in that monstrosity of a mansion. It's a complete turn-off to women!"

"Not to me." Daphne mumbled.

"Niles, this is terrible. You lied to that beautiful woman!" Frasier said. "She deserves so much more than lies!"

"It was just once! Okay... twice." Niles said. "But what harm did it do?"

"Did your nose start to bleed?" Martin asked. "Because if it did, that would have been a real conversation

starter right there."

"Dad, please! Must you make light of the fact that your son _lied_ to a beautiful woman?" Frasier asked.

Martin's eyes narrowed and he looked at his son. "You know, from the looks of it, I'd say that someone around

here is jealous!"

"I am not!" Daphne and Frasier said at the same time.

Daphne froze, realizing the question was meant for Dr. Crane and she silently prayed that no one heard her.

"Well, I'm off." Niles said. "Wish me luck. I'm sure I'll need it."

"You'll be fine." Martin said. "Just relax! Compliment her hair, her clothes her perfume, her-."

"Dad I think she gets it." Frasier said, opening the door for his brother.

"Have a wonderful time, Son." Martin called to Niles.

"Yes, Niles. Have a splendid evening." Frasier added.

"I plan to make this the most romantic evening of my life!" Niles said with a smile.

Suddenly Daphne's chest began to ache again, only this time much worse than before.

"Goodbye, Frasier, Dad." Niles called to them. "Goodnight Daph-."

Before he could finish, she disappeared into the kitchen, hoping he hadn't noticed the tear that slid down her

cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles smiled as he peered into his closet. His black Armani suit would be perfect for his evening with Holly.

Now to find a tie...

He sorted through the endless rows of ties until he came to the perfect one; a mauve and black Hugo Boss tie

that he rarely wore. Maris always told him it was hideous, but it really wasn't so bad. And mauve was close to

pink, right?

What better color to wear to a restaurant called The Pink Door?

At exactly the precise moment, he jumped into his BMW and headed for the Elliot Bay Towers. Along the way,

he couldn't resist stopping at a florist.

A pink rose would no doubt provide a romantic touch.

He walked into the lobby of the Elliott Bay Towers and nodded in greeting to the doorman.

"Good evening, Dr. Crane. Are you and your brother attending the opera tonight?" The doorman asked.

"Um, no actually. I've come to meet someone on the first floor." Niles said.

The doorman's eyes rose. "Must be someone pretty special, judging from the way you're dressed. "Not to

mention the rose."

"Oh this?" Niles asked. "Well, it's just a little something for... never mind."

"Good for you for getting back into it." The doorman said.

"Back into what?" Niles asked.

"The dating scene. Forgive me if this is out of line but I always thought that you could do so much better than

that wife of yours. What's her name again?"

"Maris." Niles said, hating the sound of her name.

"Yeah right. She'll be sorry one of these days. You're a good man, Dr. Crane."

Niles beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Have a good time, Dr. Crane. And good luck." The doorman said with a nod.

Niles' chest tightened as he carefully gripped the pink rose in his hand and walked down the hallway to 1101.

This was it; the moment he'd been both dreading and anticipating for hours now.

He forced himself to knock on the door, reminding himself to breathe.

The door opened and he gasped at the vision standing before him.

"Wow, you're right on time!" Holly said giving him a smile. "You're staring at me. Is something wrong?"

"Wow..." Niles said, looking her up and down.

"I guess that means you approve?" Holly asked.

_Approve_ was an understatement.

She was beautiful...

Her red hair shone and her perfume was heavenly, but he just couldn't get over her dress...

"You're stunning." He said; his gaze transfixed.

Holly blushed. "Wow... Thank you! No one's ever called me that before."

"And you're wearing pink." He said.

"I know. It's completely lame, right? Wearing pink to a restaurant called The Pink Door?"

Niles glanced down at his mauve/pinkish ensemble and nervously adjusted his tie. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot! How sweet of you to wear that color! You look wonderful... and very handsome."

Holly said.

"I do? I-I mean... thank you." He said, hating himself for being so nervous. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you."

He shivered when he handed her the rose and her hand brushed against hers as she took it from him.

"Niles, this is... so romantic." She said, inhaling the sweet scent. "Thank you."

To his complete surprise, she kissed him on the cheek, causing his knees to weaken.

"Well... shall we go?" She asked.

"Go? Go where?" Niles asked.

"Where are you tonight?" Holly asked with a nervous laugh. "To the restaurant of course!"

"Oh right." He said; his face burning with embarrassment.

He hadn't felt this way since he'd first gone out with Maris. It seemed so long ago.

But tonight was a night for new beginnings.


	6. Chapter 6

"OW! Daphne, not so hard!" Martin yelled. "What are you trying to do? Break my leg?"

Daphne sighed and pushed Martin's knee harder against his chest.

"I'm just tryin' to get your hip limbered up. You've been makin' excuses for not doin' your exercises and you

haven't taken me advice to get off your bum and walk more. It's your own fault that your joints are stiffinin' up!"

Daphne said.

"_My_ fault? What about _you_?" Martin yelled. "I've been asking you for an hour now to help me with these

exercises and what do you do? You go into the kitchen and make brownies... For Eddie no less! You could have

at least had the decency to offer me some!"

"Well I would have, but your _dog_ ate them all!" Daphne retorted.

"Of _course_ he did! Are you _stupid_ enough to think that a dog is going to turn down freshly baked brownies?"

Daphne gasped in horror. "Who are you callin' stupid?"

"I didn't say you were stupid, I just meant-Oh forget it! Let's just do these exercises while my legs still work!

My show is about to come on!" Martin said.

"Do the bloody exercises yourself you old grump!" Daphne yelled back. "I got to get me shoppin done!"

She rose to her feet and grabbed her purse from the table.

"What's all this?" Frasier asked when he opened the front door. "I could hear you both all the way in the

elevator!"

Daphne and Martin glared at one another.

"Daphne, I thought you were going to help Dad with his physical therapy."

"Dr Crane, if you don't mind me sayin' so, your father is the most..." she searched for the right word.

"...ungrateful man I've ever known!"

"Ungrateful? Where do you get off saying a thing like that?" Martin asked.

"Because it's the truth!" Daphne said. "Day in and day out, I do nothin' in this house but help you with your

exercises, cook your meals and walk your dog! And what do I get in return? Nothin' but grumpiness!"

"Well I don't need your help!" Martin yelled back.

"All right! That's enough you two!" Frasier yelled, silencing Daphne and Martin.

"I have to go to the store!" Daphne said.

Frasier looked at his watch. "Now?"

"Yes, now! We're out of... spinach!" Daphne lied.

"But you just went to the store yesterday!" Frasier said. "And just this morning I saw an entire bag of spinach

in the refrigerator! Now are you going to stop these ridiculous lies and tell me what's really going on?"

"I-I just need to leave." Daphne said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Daphne walked out of the condo and ran for the elevator.

"Come on... Come on..." she said, willing the doors to open. "This daft thing takes forever."

Just as the elevator doors opened, she heard Dr. Crane's voice behind her. "Daphne, Dad really needs to do

his-."

She stepped inside the elevator, wincing at her rudeness of ignoring Dr. Crane's questions, but was filled with

relief when the doors closed behind her.

Damn. Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane must hate her for treating them so shabbily. They'd been nothing but kind to

her, taking her in the way they had.

Must be the stress of the job. God knows she'd been working hard enough. She barely had time for herself, let

alone romantic interludes.

Not that she had any prospects anyway.

Well, unless she counted...

Her breath caught in her chest and she shuddered as she pushed his face from her mind. It wasn't meant to be anyway.

When the doors opened on the first floor, she hurried through the lobby, ignoring the greeting of the doorman.

She had to get out of here or she'd surely break in two.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, here we are." Holly said as they stopped in the middle of Post Alley.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Niles said. "There really is a pink door! If you hadn't suggested it, I would have

never known that this place was here! It's such a well-kept secret!"

"And so romantic..." Holly added with sigh. "Wait till you see the inside."

She took his hand and led him through the infamous pink door.

"Reservation for two." Holly said.

"What's the name?" the hostess asked.

Holly looked at Niles. "Crane."

When his face registered surprise, he smiled. "You don't mind, do you? I was going to use my last name, but

yours is so much better."

"Really? And what last name might that be?" Niles asked.

"I have your table ready, Ms. Crane." The hostess said, before Holly could answer.

Niles froze in place at the hostess's assumption, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you coming, Niles?" Holly asked.

"Oh, sorry." Niles said, quickly thinking of an excuse. "Just admiring the ambiance." And what an ambiance it

was... white linen table cloths, high wooden ceilings and warm lighting. "Romantic" was an understatement.

And on the walls were the most unique paintings and décor he'd ever seen.

"This is perfect!" Holly exclaimed as they were lead to a cozy corner table. "So what do you think, Niles?"

"It's wonderful." He agreed, gazing around the restaurant. "Rather captivating in an odd sort of way."

"Wow, everything looks so good here." He said, reading the menu. "I have no idea what to order."

"The lasagna here is to die for." Holly said. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Well then. Two lasagnas and a bottle of your finest wine." He said handing the menus to the waiter.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right back." The waiter said.

"So Niles." Holly said when they were alone. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Niles asked.

"Yeah. You know... when you're not helping people with their problems?"

"Oh yes! Well, my brother and I love to go to the opera. I enjoy my wine club meetings, the symphony and Café

Nervosa. I live quite a full life, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, it sounds like it..." Holly said.

Niles had a sinking feeling that she was disappointed and he quickly tried to make amends.

"But I do love a good sporting event every now and then!" He said, praying his nose wouldn't start to bleed.

This seemed to catch her interest. "Who's your favorite team?"

Quickly he ran through all of the Seattle teams in his mind, wishing he'd paid more attention when his dad

would drone on and on about the latest football or basketball game.

"Well, my dad loves the Sonics and the Seahawks but I'm partial to the Mariners." He said, praying that she

wouldn't ask him to elaborate on the subject.

"I love the Mariners!" she said. "Maybe we can go to a game some time."

God, Niles hated baseball with a passion. He couldn't see the point of grown men running around in a diamond

getting paid scads of money.

No wonder he and Frasier weren't very athletic as kids.

"I'd love to go to a game!" he said with a smile.

"Great!" she answered; enthusiasm bubbling in her voice.

"So what do you do for... fun?" Niles asked.

"You mean besides go to lectures at U-Dub given by handsome psychiatrists?" she answered.

Niles blushed deeply. "Oh look! Our food is here!" He said, grateful for the distraction.

"It smells wonderful." Holly said when the waiter sat their plates in front of them.

"Will this wine do, sir?" The waiter asked Niles, showing him the label of the chardonnay.

"Oh yes. This is perfect." Niles answered. "I must say that you have impeccable tastes in wines. My

compliments."

"Thank you, Sir." The waiter said with a smile. "This particular brand is a true classic, made with grapes from

the-."

"Walla Walla vineyard. I know." Niles said with a smile.

The waiter poured them both a glass and left the bottle on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, we will." Niles said.

"Wow..." Holly said when the waiter left. "You really do know a lot about wines. I'm impressed, Dr. Crane."

"All thanks to my wine club. And my large wine collection, I might add." He said nervously.

"Well... I'll just have to come over and try some one of these days." Holly said with a grin.

Niles' face burned as he held up his glass and turned to Holly. "I propose a toast. What shall we drink to?"

Holly held up her glass and smiled. "Here's to us and a romantic evening together."

Niles' heart raced as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "To us." He said, touching his glass to hers.

"Now, let's try this lasagna." Holly said, taking a bite. "Oh man... that's incredible. I'd forgotten how good this

tastes."

"Have you been here often?" Niles asked.

"No. Not since..." Her voice trailed away.

Instinctively he reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but Thank you, Niles. Just recovering from a broken heart."

"A broken heart. Boy, I know what that feels like." Niles said, trying to push Maris out of his mind.

"Hey!" Holly said suddenly. "You just have to try this lasagna."

"I can hardly wait!" Niles said, digging into his food.

"Here, allow me." Holly said, stuffing a bite into his mouth.

Instantly his taste buds felt as though they would explode with the delectable flavor. "Wow, that's the most

wonderful food I've ever eaten in my life! Even Daphne never-."

His heart warmed at the sound of her name.

"Who's Daphne?" Holly asked.

"Oh... just someone I fell in love with once."

He said the words so softly that he barely heard them.

"The one who broke your heart, right?" Holly asked.

Niles sighed, wishing he hadn't brought up the woman he loved so much. "No. We just... aren't... I mean

weren't meant to be."


	8. Chapter 8

Frasier returned to his apartment and closed the door. "All right, Dad. Do you want to tell me what that was all

about?"

"Well how should I know?" Martin asked. "I kept asking Daphne over and over to help me with my exercises

and she flat out ignores me! Then when she finally does decide to help, she damn near kills me! Not to mention

those brownies she made for Eddie!"

"Why she made brownies for that dog instead of giving him anything but the cheapest dog food around is

beyond me!" Frasier said.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about, so watch it!" Martin yelled.

"What are you going to do, Dad? Call the _Canine Patrol_?" Frasier quipped.

"Well I just might! I have connections, you know!" Martin retorted.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, all of this arguing!" Frasier said. "I'm ashamed that you felt the need to argue with

Daphne of all people! Dad, what has gotten into you?"

"Me? Why do you keep pinning all of this on me?" Martin asked. "She's been so high strung ever since Niles was

here earlier telling us about Holly. It's just not like her to be so irritable and... Well... just plain mean!"

"You know, you're right." Frasier said, putting his hand on his chin. "You don't suppose..."

Martin looked up. "Suppose what?"

"Well, it's just a theory, but..."

"Oh, you and your damn theories!" Martin said.

"Dad, I am a psychiatrist and occasionally we do have theories about things!" Frasier said. "What would you

like me to call them?"

"I don't care what in the hell you call them! Just tell me what you think!" Martin said.

"Oh, all right!" Frasier said. "I was just thinking... You don't suppose that Daphne might be... dare I say it?

Jealous?"

"Jealous? Of me?" Martin asked.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Oh, good Lord, no! Not you! I'm talking about Niles!"

"Niles? Why would she be jealous of him?"

"Well, I think that maybe she feels left out." Frasier said.

"Left out? Of what?"

"Of the dating world! Ever since that despicable Peter Mohan dumped her... for a Seahawks cheerleader no

less... she's been... different. Almost edgy."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Martin said. "But they broke up months ago!"

"Yes, but I still feel that she's experiencing quite a bit of pain." Frasier said. "Perhaps Niles' latest date caused

those feelings to resurface."

Martin sighed. "You're probably right. I'm sorry, Frasier. I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"Oh, it's all right Dad. I admit I wasn't the most sympathetic person either. Clearly she needed to be alone and

I continued to pry into her business. Maybe a few hours away will do her some good."

"She'll come around." Martin said. "She always does."

"Lord, I hope so." Frasier said. "Frankly, I've... come to care for her a great deal. I'd hate to lose her."

"So would I, Son." Marti said. "So would I."


	9. Chapter 9

"That was the most wonderful meal." Holly sighed as the Pink Door waiter removed their plates.

"It was absolutely scrumptious!" Niles said. "I simply must have the recipe!"

Holly's eyes widened in mock horror. "Niles! They're not about to give you the recipe! They aren't crazy!"

"Perhaps a bribe would change their mind." Niles said, reaching for his wallet.

Holly laughed out loud; her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Oh God, Niles. If you make me laugh anymore tonight, I'm going to faint!"

"So am I." He said as her hair brushed against his cheek.

"You know... you're the sweetest man I've ever been out with." Holly said.

"My thoughts exactly." Niles said. "I-I meant you are the-."

"I know what you meant." Holly said touching his face. "You're awfully handsome and you probably make a

woman's knees go weak when you kiss her."

Niles almost choked on his wine, and his face began to burn with embarrassment. "Well, I really don't..."

When the waiter appeared with the desert tray, Niles was so overcome with relief that he vowed to double the

man's tip.

"Would you care for one of our desert selections?"

"Oh God, I really shouldn't, but they all look so delectable." Holly said, gazing longingly at the mouth-watering

array of deserts.

"Why shouldn't you?" Niles asked.

Holly smiled nervously. "Well, I'm not in the best of shape and deserts only make me look worse."

Niles smiled and took her hand. "Nonsense. You're beautiful. Now what kind of desert do you want?"

"That tiramisu looks incredible." Holly said. "I wanted to order it last time but my date just..." Her voice trailed

away.

"Your date was an insensitive jackass for treating you so horribly. I would never-."

He looked up, embarrassed when he realized that the waiter was still standing at their table.

"We'll have the tiramisu." Niles said.

"Two orders of tiramisu coming right up." The waiter said.

"Oh, we'll just have one." Holly said, winking at Niles. "And two forks, please."

"Are you sure you don't want your own?" Niles asked afraid to ask her reasoning.

"It's so much more romantic to share." Holly said.

"I was afraid of that." Niles said, nervously adjusting his tie. "I-I mean..."

"One tiramisu and two forks." The waiter said as he sat the desert and utensils on the table.

"Shall we indulge?" Holly asked when the waiter was gone.

"I can hardly wait." Niles said.

"Oh my God..." Holly sighed after taking a bite. "I think I've died and gone to Heaven."

"I've been there for a while now." Niles sighed.

Suddenly he realized he'd been staring at her. "Oh, you're talking about the desert!" Quickly he took a bite.

"Oh, it's just delectable! I could eat this all day."

(Later)

They walked hand in hand down the narrow Post Alley.

"Wow... what an incredible night!" Holly said, gazing up at the star-filled sky.

"It certainly has been." Niles said. "The best meal I've ever eaten and now a moonlit stroll with a beautiful

woman. I'd say it's perfect."

Holly stopped suddenly and turned to him. "I was talking about us."

Niles swallowed hard. "Us?"

"You and I." She said, moving closer to him.

"Um... I think you mean you and _me_, but..."

Before he realized what was happening, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; a lingering, searching kiss that turned passionate.

Before he was ready, she pulled away, leaving his mind spinning out of control and he tried to focus on his

surroundings.

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Niles? Is everything okay?"

Coming to his senses, he smiled. "Oh yeah." He said kissing her again.

"Everything is perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Café Nervosa** _(a week and a half later)_

"Well, if it isn't my dear long-lost brother!" Frasier exclaimed. "Hello, Niles."

"Good morning, Frasier." Niles said as he sat down at the table across from his brother. "I'll have a double

decaff non fat latte with the faintest whisper of cinnamon." He said to the waiter.

"Cappuccino, please." Frasier said. He opened his wallet to pay for his drink but Niles pushed his hand away.

"No Frasier. This morning, drinks are on me."

"Well, what a truly unselfish gesture!" Frasier said. "What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining of

course." He added with a chuckle.

"Frasier, I'm a changed man." Niles said proudly.

"Let me guess... Holly." Frasier said with a smile.

"Excellent work, Holmes." Niles said. "I've never been happier."

"So I take it that things are going well, considering this is the first time I've seen or heard from you in over a

week! I was beginning to think that you fell into Puget Sound!" Frasier said.

"On the contrary, my life is going splendidly." Niles laughed. "Holly and I have been all over the city; seeing the

sights and just last night... now don't faint when I reveal this information... we went to a _rock and roll _concert!"

"_You_ went to a _rock and roll_ concert? I find that very hard to believe." Frasier said.

"You know, I couldn't believe it either, but Holly insisted. She had front row seats and I simply couldn't bear to

say no. It would have broken her heart." Niles said.

"So what musical act did you see?" Frasier asked.

"Oh I can't even remember. It was the most horrible thing I've ever sat through in my entire life. I kept praying

that I'd wake up from that nightmare but it only got progressively worse at the evening went on! Not to

mention the screaming! I hadn't heard screams that loud since Maris mistook a piece of lint for a spider! I'm still

paying for the ambulance bill on that little episode!"

"But you went anyway because..."

"Frasier, you should have seen Holly at the concert. She was positively glowing with happiness."

"You seem to be glowing yourself, Niles. Are you sure that you're not leaving out any details?" Frasier asked.

"Do you hear ringing?" Niles asked suddenly, putting his hand over his ear.

"I don't hear a thing." Frasier said.

Niles reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "There it is again!" he said, opening the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Finally he looked at the display in confusion. "Hmm... how strange. There

wasn't a call at all. I could have sworn I heard it ring."

"Niles, that ringing is inside your _head_! That damned rock concert has given you tinnitus!" Frasier said.

"Oh my God, you're right, Fras. "Now I know how my patient Mrs. Bradford felt when she swore that her

ex-husband called her on the phone at all hours of the night... from the grave mind you... Come to think of it,

she did mention something about going to a dance club for weeks on end in hopes of finding another husband.

I just didn't put the two together! I should probably get to a doctor right away."

I wouldn't worry about it too much. The ringing should subside in a few days." Frasier said. "So Niles, it seems

that you had Holly have had quite a few adventures. What's next on the agenda?"

"Well, tomorrow afternoon we're going on a boat cruise of the Seattle harbor and then a double decker bus city

tour!" Niles said.

"But Niles, you've seen the entire city! You were _born_ here, remember? And have you completely forgotten your

bouts with seasickness? What were you thinking, agreeing to such ridiculous antics?"

Niles couldn't help but grin. "Well, we don't plan on actually _seeing_ the sights, if you know what I mean!"

"Why Niles Crane!" Frasier exclaimed. "You've become a regular Casanova! What in the world had gotten into

you?"

"Frasier, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but. I think I'm in love."


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Daphne, get in there!" Martin said, pushing his way past her. "My hip is killing me and Eddie's getting

restless!"

But Daphne stood at the doorway and stared at Niles, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Suddenly her

heart felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces.

In a daze, she followed Martin into Café Nervosa and to the table where Niles and Frasier were still engrossed

in conversation.

"Niles, that's wonderful." Frasier was saying. "I'm so happy for-Oh, hello Daphne, Dad. _Eddie_."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Niles said. "What brings you here?"

"Just out doing some errands and thought we'd stop by. Isn't that right, Daphne?" Martin said.

"Uh huh..." Daphne said, trying to swallow the sadness that filled her chest.

Niles smiled at her. "Hello, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane." She managed to say with a nod.

"Care to join us?" Niles asked. "Well if it's okay with Frasier.

"By all means! The more the merrier. In fact, Niles just gave me some wonderful news." Frasier said.

"Really?" Martin said. "Boy I sure could use some good news."

"Here's a chair for you, Daphne." Niles said.

She tried to smile at him, but her eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip began to tremble. "Oh, I just forgot. I

need to pick up me beans from the counter, and I have a million other things to do. Shall I take Eddie home for

you, Mr. Crane?"

"No, he'll be fine and the coffee can wait. Why don't you sit down for a few minutes? I'm beat." Martin said.

"Daphne you look simply exhausted. I'd be honored if you sat by me." Niles said.

The threatening tears were dangerously close to the surface.

That Niles... always so sweet and kind.

"I really can't." she said, cringing at her own words.

"Nonsense. Of course you can. Why, I'll even buy you a drink."

"That's awfully generous of you, Dr. Crane, but I really should be going." Daphne said, trying desperately to

keep her voice from breaking. "And I'll just be takin' Eddie with me, Mr. Crane. He seems like he needs a good

run in the park. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just be gettin' me beans and be on me way."

The three men exchanged confused glances as they watched Daphne retrieve a bag of coffee beans from the

counter and wordlessly walk out of the café.

As Daphne walked by the window, she locked eyes with Niles, just as the tears began to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you want starch in your shirt, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked as she ran the iron over Frasier's dress shirt.

"As usual, Daphne." Frasier said with a smile.

Daphne smiled. "I thought you might approve." She sprayed the starch lightly on the crisp collar and ironed it.

"I'll just be puttin' this in your closet, Dr. Crane." She called to Frasier.

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm heading to work, so if you need me, just call the station. Dad's out doing God knows

what, but he should be home soon."

"No problem. Have a good day at work, Dr. Crane."

The door closed, and she stood in the closet, momentarily forgetting why she was there.

Oh, to hang up the shirt!

She sorted through Frasier's vast array of dress shirts until she came to an empty space and slid the coat

hanger on the bar.

She'd never met a more interesting man when it came to his wardrobe. Everything had to be just so.

Why when she was a girl in Manchester, she just tossed her clothes every which way! And her mother still

chided her over it to this day!

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door open and then close. Probably just Mr. Crane back

from his round of drinks at Duke's.

She closed the closet door and walked back into the living room en route to the kitchen. Might as well start

dinner early.

But something stopped her.

She sighed deeply, watching Niles pace back and forth on the hardwood floor. She cared for him a great deal,

but now she realized that she could no longer hide her feelings.

"Maris, I'm tired of these games you keep playing with my feelings." He was saying into his cell phone.

Niles' slim figure, blue eyes and tousled blonde hair made her melt as she leaned against the wall, staring at

him.

Her heart ached for him so.

"Well, all right Maris." He was saying now. "If that's how you feel, then we'll talk later. Goodbye."

He closed the phone and returned it to his jacket pocket, completely unaware of how handsome he was in his

light blue shirt, suspenders and yellow print tie.

When their eyes met, she quickly turned away and began to clean an imaginary spot from the fireplace.

"Hello Daphne. How rude of me to not even realize that you were in the room. I must beg your forgiveness."

Niles said.

Daphne laughed nervously. "Oh Dr. Crane, you've done nothing wrong, so there's nothin' to forgive."

He smiled and crossed the room until he was standing right in front of her. When he took her hand and kissed

it, her breath caught in her throat and she found it nearly impossible to keep her hand from caressing his

cheek.

"Niles..." She breathed, longing for him to trail kisses down her neck; the way he'd done so many times in her

dreams.

"Why Daphne Moon, you're an angel." He said, bringing tears to her eyes.

It was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her, and the fact that he didn't truly mean it hurt deeper than she

could ever imagine.

But even that wasn't nearly as painful as knowing that he was in love with someone else.

Finally she came to a conclusion. She had to tell him how she felt, even if it meant losing him forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne stood in the kitchen, barely able to concentrate because of the realization that Niles was sitting on the

sofa only feet away.

She peered out of the kitchen; her heart warming when she caught a glimpse of him.

He was engrossed in the newspaper, probably checking out the latest opera review.

But when she looked again, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It wasn't the Arts section at all.

Niles Crane, a man who admittedly despised any type of physical competition (except for fencing!) was

completely immersed in his father's sports page!

The scene was a disturbing one... He actually seemed to be enjoying himself!

This was completely unlike him.

She took a deep breath, suddenly filled with a courage that she didn't know she had.

Her pulse raced as she walked over to the sofa. When he looked up and smiled at her, she almost melted.

"Well, hello Daphne. I forgot to mention earlier how lovely you look."

"Thank you. Um, Dr. Crane, might I have a word with you?"

"Certainly. Have a seat." He said, patting the sofa cushion.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked when she sat down.

"Oh um... well... I have a problem."

"You've come to the right place." He said with a grin.

She sighed deeply. "Oh God..."

His hand went to her forearm. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Oh... well, it's not me, Dr. Crane. You see, it's me friend... um... Beth."

He turned to her and gave her his full attention.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, see... she's in love with someone and she can't bring herself to tell him."

She couldn't help but notice that he swallowed hard and looked away.

But that must have been her imagination.

"I see..." He said.

"Yeah, and she's rather distraught over it because she's afraid of rejection and she doesn't know what to do

about it. I really want to help her but... well, I have no experience in this area and-."

"Well Daphne, what we have here is a classic case of-."

To Daphne's dismay, Niles' cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, Daphne."

"Certainly, Dr. Crane."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw the display.

"Dr. Crane here."

She turned away, not wanting to invade his privacy and began thumbing through the copy of _Seattle Magazine_

that sat on the coffee table.

"Holly." She heard him say, causing her heart to clinch in her chest.

When he touched her shoulder, she shivered and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I need to take this. I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem." She said. "I'll just give you your privacy. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Nonsense. You sit right here and relax. I'll not be a moment."

She sighed and leaned back against the sofa cushion as she watched him walk up the steps that led to the

foyer and into the hallway.

"Yes, I miss you too; very much." He was saying.

"Oh come now, you know me better than that. I've told you countless times that it was the most romantic

evening I've ever had and I have you to thank for it. It was absolutely perfect in every way."

She blinked back tears, and rose from the sofa, grateful to have an excuse to return to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see you again either, my darling. Yes, Sweetheart. I'll be counting the minutes. The game? Oh, I

had a wonderful time last night. That number 12... He's a great baseball player isn't he? And to think before last

night, I had no idea what a home run was!"

Daphne was absolutely stunned.

Niles Crane at a _baseball game_?

What had this Holly person done to him?

"You looked absolutely stunning that night. Our first date." He was saying now. "I'll never forget it as long as I

live. And the meal was just incredible. I've never tasted anything so decadent. Well, except for the tiramisu we

shared."

Her heart felt as though it was on fire and a sob escaped.

"Daphne?"

Damn... had he heard her?

She opened the refrigerator door and began gathering some fresh vegetables, having no idea of what she

planned to make with them.

It didn't matter anyway; as long as it took her mind off of Dr. Crane.

"Daphne?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice a second time, but she pretended not to hear him.

Suddenly she heard footfalls on the hardwood floor.

When he came into view, she was busy chopping vegetables for what was sure to be the most unique tossed

salad ever created.

"I'll call you back in a minute." He said, closing the phone and then returning it to his pocket.

"There you are." He said to Daphne. "I was worried when I realized you weren't in the living room."

His kindness prompted her to brush fresh tears from her cheeks, and she prayed that he hadn't noticed.

But he did notice.

"Oh God... what's wrong?" he asked, his concern weakening her emotions.

She gave him a watery smile and when their eyes locked, she was sure she would go over the edge.

He stepped into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Daphne, why are you crying? You know that your tears always

tug at my heart."

Her voice trembled when she spoke. "I should know better than to be choppin' onions. They're forever makin'

me cry."

When Niles' reached into his pocket and handed her his blue silk handkerchief, the sweet gesture only

increased her tears.

"I think it's more than just the onions." He said quietly. "Is it your friend, Beth?"

She looked up in confusion. "Beth?"

"Your friend who is in love with someone. The one you so unselfishly want to help."

Daphne winced as a wave of guilt washed over her. How pathetic was she, lying to the man she thought the

world of?

But she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

"Oh right... Beth."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." He said.

"That's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane." She said, returning her attention to the vegetables. "I just... feel so

helpless about the situation."

Another sob escaped, and she covered her mouth, instantly aware of how much her hand was trembling.

"Daphne, please don't fret over this. I'm here. And we'll help your friend Beth. We'll get through it together.

Oh God... His kindness was almost more than she could bear. She turned away, sobbing quietly.

"I'm afraid that your distress is my fault and I feel terrible about it."

She looked at him in amazement through tear-filled eyes.

"Dr Crane, how could you possibly think that you're the cause of me ridiculous breakdown?"

"Daphne, it's not a breakdown. You're hurting, and I just hate to see you like this." The words came out in an

almost desperate rush.

Was it possible that he knew how she felt?

"Dr Crane, about before..."

He sighed when his cell phone rang again. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone and glanced at the

display.

"Dr. Crane speaking. Yes, Holly. I see. Well, I'd love to but right now I'm in the middle of a very important-."

Daphne smiled as she tried to hide her breaking heart. "Go on and talk to her, Dr. Crane. Far be it from me to

interfere with true love."

She waited with anticipation for his response.

"Thanks, Daphne. You're an angel."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Café Nervosa-One week later)**

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go." Daphne said, tugging on Eddie's leash as they walked through the door of Café

Nervosa.

"I can't believe it. We were just here three days ago. Your owner and Dr. Crane go through coffee like there's

no tomorrow."

"Hello Miss Moon." The barista said. "Need a refill already?"

"I'm afraid so, Chris." Daphne smiled. "Seems I have a couple of coffee addicts on me hands."

"No problem." Chris said. "I'll have these ready in a few minutes. Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

"I'd love some tea." Daphne said. "I've had a most hectic day."

"Tea it is." Chris said with a smile. "I'll bring it right over."

Eddie in tow, Daphne walked over to the window and sat down at the table where Niles and Frasier spent so

many afternoons.

As she sat down on the long wooden seat, she couldn't resist running her hand over the smooth surface.

Just yesterday he'd been sitting in this very spot.

_Stop it, Daphne. You're being ridiculous. If you keep up this insanity, you'll need more therapy!_

"Are you kidding me? His name is _Niles_?"

At the familiar name, Daphne looked up to see two young women sitting at a nearby table. She was never one

to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Here's your tea." Chris said. "And a biscuit for Eddie. My compliments." Chris said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Daphne said. She tossed the biscuit on the floor, smiling when Eddie hurried to devour

it, then, as though he sensed she was busy, settled himself onto the floor for a nap.

"What's wrong with his name? I think it's adorable." The redhead was saying.

"I mean, his brother is that crazy Dr. Frasier Crane with that boring radio show. God, who listens to stuff like

that?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Susan! That's a horrible thing to say! Niles and his brother are very sweet and so is their dad."

"Holly, ever since you went to that boring lecture at U-Dub, you've been completely infatuated with this Niles

guy." Susan pointed out.

"I'm not infatuated. Just..."

"Desperate?"

"No." Holly said, taking a sip of her drink.

"How long are you going to keep up this charade? You said he bored you and that you were going to break up

with him days ago." Susan said.

At the word _break-up_, Daphne leaned in for a better listen, almost spilling her tea in the process. A chill ran

through her body and she knew she should just leave, but the urge to find out where this conversation was

going was just too great.

"Well I was, but I just..."

"Just what? Break up with him already!"

"He said he's planning something special for me on Saturday night."

"So are you in love with him?"

"In love with him? No! Don't be ridiculous." Holly said. "I'm not _that _desperate."

Daphne's fist clinched and it took all the strength that she had not to rise to her feet and strangle the woman.

How dare they talk about Dr. Crane this way!

"So you _do_ want to break up with him."

Holly sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I? Niles is sweet and everything and we were getting along

great at first. But he is always droning on about such boring topics like his patients or the latest PBS specials.

Like I really watch any of that stuff. The other night we went to dinner at Elliot's on the waterfront and he had

me almost bored to tears going on and on about some opera he saw last month."

"Oh God, you poor thing." Susan groaned.

"Tell me about it." Holly said with a roll of her eyes. "I admit that he's sweet enough to go along with things

that I suggest. I couldn't believe it when he went to the Soundgarden concert with me last week."

"Oh that's right. I bet that was one interesting evening."

"It was interesting all right. He'd never even heard of them and the whole time he was holding his ears, acting

like he was dying or something!"

"Wait, hold on... He's never heard of Soundgarden? Oh my God, Holly! They're a Seattle _institution_! How can

you _possibly_ associate with someone who has _no idea_ who they are?"

Holly sighed. "You're right. There's no sense putting it off any longer. I'll just tell him on Saturday night, I

guess."

"Good thinking. Preferably before he springs this big surprise on you. Whatever it is."

Daphne felt a sudden urge to rush over to Niles' office and tell him the truth.

But how could she when she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she really felt?

She just prayed she'd get the courage before Holly broke his heart.

He'd experienced enough broken hearts for a lifetime and there were only so many that a person could take.


	15. Chapter 15

"You okay, Daphne?" Martin asked that evening.

Daphne looked up from the basket of clothing she'd been folding.

"What? Why I'm just fine, Mr. Crane. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you've folded my blue flannel shirt three times now." Martin said with a smile.

She looked down at the pile of laundry, dismayed to find that in the course of a half hour, she'd managed to

fold a total of four items.

"Sorry, Mr. Crane. Just distracted, I guess."

"Your brother Simon giving you problems again?" Martin asked.

"No, nothin' of that sort. It's just been a long day." Daphne said, wishing that Simon was the extent of her problems.

"Want to talk about it?"

_God, yes. I can't keep me feelings for your son to meself much longer..._

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Daphne, you've been working so hard lately. If you need a day off just let me know." Frasier said. "God knows

you deserve it."

"That's very kind of you, Dr. Crane, but its best if I keep meself busy. Take me mind off me problems."

"Well if you want to talk, I'm listening." Frasier said with a grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, unable to even smile at his humorous comment.

The door opened unexpectedly, causing Martin, Frasier and Daphne to look up in surprise.

Daphne's heart beat faster when she caught a glimpse of Niles' striking face. And he was wearing those

gorgeous suspenders that made him look like the most handsome man on the planet.

"Hey Niles! How's it going?" Martin asked, elated to see his son.

"Dad, I'm absolutely ecstatic!" Niles said. "In fact, I've never been happier in my life!"

"Well, that's wonderful, Dr. Crane!" Daphne exclaimed. "What's the cause of this happiness? The way you burst

through the door without even ringin' the bell, I'd say you're in seventh heaven!"

"Daphne, that's a major understatement!" Niles said.

"What's going on?" Frasier asked with a grin. "Have you finally found the meaning of life?"

"Frasier, this is even better!"

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Better than the meaning of life? Do tell, dear brother!"

"All right, but you'd better brace yourselves. You may not be able to believe it. I didn't believe it at first, but I

can assure you, it's true."

"Niles, just tell us, already!" Martin yelled; the exasperation heavy in his voice.

"Dad, Frasier, Daphne... I've come to a decision."

"What decision?" Frasier asked.

"I'm going to ask Holly to marry me!"


	16. Chapter 16

Daphne's heart sank and she turned away to hide the tears that formed behind her eyes.

Around her she could see Martin and Frasier congratulating Niles with hugs and good wishes.

But she couldn't bring herself to join in; especially after what happened at Café Nervosa just hours before.

She stood perfectly still, and yet her mind was spinning like an out of control carousel.

"Isn't this wonderful news, Daphne? Niles is getting married!" Frasier said.

She forced herself to speak. "Oh yes. It's quite excitin'."

Silently she prayed that no one heard the disappointment in her voice.

"This calls for a toast!" Martin said.

"You're absolutely right, Dad." Frasier said. He went to the bar and retrieved a bottle of champagne, pouring

the contents into four glasses.

"I've been saving this for a special occasion and what better occasion than the engagement of my brother,

Niles who's finally found true happiness."

He handed the glasses to Niles, Daphne and Martin. "I propose a toast. To-."

"Hey wait a minute!" Martin said. "Okay, everybody listen up. I'm going to do this little toast."

Frasier frowned with disappointment. "Are you sure, Dad? Because I have the perfect-."

"Look I may not be as eloquent as you kids or as English as you, Daphne, but I can certainly do a damn toast to

my son for his engagement!"

"I'd be honored, Dad." Niles said with a smile.

The three men raised their glasses but Daphne stood silent, unable to stand the aching in her heart.

"To my youngest son, Niles Crane..." Martin said. "Who, after years of searching has finally found the love of

his-."

"Wait a minute, Dad." Niles said.

"Well what was wrong with that?" Martin asked. "I thought it was pretty good for an old guy!"

"N-nothing. It was perfect." Niles said. "But... Daphne... you're not joining in. Is something wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, her heart breaking once more.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane I guess me heart's not in it tonight. I'm glad to see you so happy, though."

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked quietly.

_Oh God, if he only knew..._

She stared at the three men, wanting desperately to say something. But how could she ruin this extraordinary

occasion? Niles was happier than she'd ever seen him.

"Daphne, are you still upset about your friend, Beth?" Niles asked.

His genuine concern caused her suppressed tears to fill her eyes. He was such a kind, wonderful man; the kind

of man any woman would be proud to marry.

He put his hand on her shoulder, causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Daphne, you're crying again."

She looked away and shook her head. "I-I'm fine. Just... a bad day, that's all. Got into a bit of a row with me

mum earlier on the telephone."

Niles sighed. "Well no wonder you're upset. You've had an argument with your mother and I come in here just

bursting with good news. I'm so sorry, Daphne. Come here."

He took her in his arms and held her; a gesture that almost shattered her already fragile emotions.

Finally she pulled away, afraid that she would collapse if he held her any longer.

"All right, let's try this again." Martin said.

"Daphne, I'd be honored if you'd join us in a toast to my new found happiness." Niles said.

Daphne swallowed hard. "Do you think that's wise, Dr. Crane?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not following." Niles replied.

"The champagne, I mean." Daphne said, wincing at how stupid she sounded.

Niles picked up the champagne bottle and glanced at the label. "It seems fine with me. This is an excellent

brand and this was a good year for-."

"Actually I wasn't talking about the champagne. I was talking about Holly."

The mere mention of the woman's name caused the pain in her chest to increase.

Niles put down the bottle and walked over to her, followed by Frasier and Martin.

"What about Holly?"

Daphne forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm sorry I brought it up. Go on with your toast."

"Are you sure, Daphne?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit emotional this evenin'" Daphne said. "I'm sorry if I'm spoilin' anything."

"Nonsense. You're part of our family." Niles said. Then as an afterthought he added. "Oh Frasier, I meant to tell

you earlier. Holly and I had the most exciting adventure the other day. We went to the Woodland Park Zoo!"

Frasier looked at his brother, horrified. "Niles, please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm afraid not. And we had the most amazing time! Now I know that I swore I would never set foot in a place

like that, but Holly insisted! I tell you Frasier, I've never experienced so much... _animal magnetism_ in my life!"

"Oh Geez!" Martin groaned. "_Animal magnetism?_ Niles that is the _worst_ pun I've ever heard in my life!"

"It was no pun, Dad, although that's very clever thinking that I was talking about the animals. Actually I was

talking about Holly. Seems she's quite the mischievous woman. We were admiring the lions when suddenly she

grabs my arm and pulls me into a dark corner."

"Dear God!" Frasier said. "Did you call the police?"

"Heavens no! Then she proceeds to make out with me! Right there next to the lion cages! I tell you, Frasier, it

was something I'll never forget!"

"_Make out,_ Niles?" Frasier asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes! You know... Kissing! Hot, passionate, unbridled kisses that caused my blood pressure to-."

"We _know _what it means, okay?" Daphne yelled, startling them all into silence.

"Daphne? What's going on?" Frasier asked.

"Daphne swallowed hard. "Look, I know this is none of me business, Dr. Crane, but Holly is all wrong for him!

How can he, a man of such high ethics and moral values even consider marryin' a woman who's so..."

"What, Daphne?" Niles asked, concern filling his face.

"You've been seein' her for what... three weeks and now you want to be spendin' the rest of your life with her?

You've barely met the woman... and at Café Nervosa at that! How un-romantic can you get? She drags you to

places you'd never go in a million years; you're readin' the sports page like you're the biggest fan in the world...

You're complete opposites, and worst of all, you don't even know her last name!" her voice trailed away as she

desperately tried to hold back her tears.

The three men stared at her. "Well, Daphne. I agree that she's different from any of Niles' former suitors, but I

found her to be quite charming." Frasier said. Didn't you, Dad?"

"Yeah. I mean, she got me tickets to that sold out Sonics game. That was amazing." Martin said. "And she's a

nice girl. She'll treat him a hell of a lot better than Maris; that's for sure. Not that it's saying much."

"B-but she's... all wrong for you! She's not your type at all!" Daphne said, turning to Niles. The words were

flowing out of her and she couldn't make them stop. "You're making a mistake! A huge one!"

Niles swallowed hard, clearly hurt by her comments.

"Well... this is a surprise. I'm actually appalled that you're saying all of this Daphne, but I suppose you're

entitled to your opinion. I won't pretend not to be hurt by your bitterness toward the woman that I love,

because I rather hoped you'd be happy for me."

She turned away, the hot tears that hid behind her eyes unleashing like a waterfall.

"I can see that you don't like her..." Niles continued. "But I care for her. She's smart, witty, and beautiful and I

plan to treat her like a goddess."

A sob escaped and Daphne turned around, the tears blurring his image. "Bloody hell, Niles Crane! Can't you see

that I'm in love with you?"

She put her hand over her mouth, horrified at her emotional outburst.

The room was eerily silent; the only sound was the drone of the traffic from the street below.

No one said a word, and even Eddie stopped to stare.

She couldn't bring herself to look at the three men and instead stared down at her feet, suddenly unaware of

the conversation going on around her.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, she opened her mouth to speak, but the words came out in a faint whisper.

"I'll just be in me room. Excuse me."

A sob escaped as she turned and disappeared into the hallway, unaware of Niles calling her name.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow, that was a shocker, wasn't it?" Martin asked. "Didn't see that one coming at all."

"Certainly explains her behavior for the last few weeks." Frasier said.

Niles looked helplessly at his brother and father, still unable to believe what had transpired.

"You all right, Niles?" his father asked.

Niles grabbed a chair to steady himself. "Yeah, I just... I mean... How could I not have known?"

"Well Niles, she did a damn good job of hiding her feelings." Martin said.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Niles asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Niles, what are you talking about?" Frasier asked.

Niles paced the room; his heart beat increasing with every step. "I love her, Frasier. I've loved her since the

moment I laid eyes on her."

"Yes, we know!" Frasier said sarcastically.

"Falling in love isn't stupid, Son." Martin said, glaring at Frasier.

"But _I _was, Dad!" Niles said. "I was convinced that Daphne would never think of me as more than a friend, so

when the first attractive woman came along, I fell for her like a storm-ravaged tree!"

"Interesting analogy." Frasier said. "But you seemed so happy when you walked through the door. You can't

just fall out of love with a woman at a moment's notice! It doesn't work that way!"

"He's right." Martin said. "What about Holly?"

"Holly was a distraction; a fulfillment to the void in my life and the more we saw of each other, the deeper in

love I fell. But Now I realize that what I was feeling was mere infatuation. It's Daphne that I love, and I should

thank her for saving me from making another huge mistake."

"I think you should tell her more than _thank you_, Niles." Frasier said. "You know... I wasn't exactly thrilled with

the idea that you'd fallen in love with Dad's therapist, but over the years I've seen your love for each other

continue to grow. I can see how happy she makes you."

Niles eyes narrowed. "Wait... you _knew_ she was in love with me and you didn't _tell_ me?"

"You had to find out for yourself." Frasier said. "It wasn't my place to make assumptions."

"But she probably hates me now!" Niles said worriedly. "I flaunted my so-called love for Holly around Daphne so

many times, never once rationalizing that she might be jealous. I know how much that hurts... wanting

someone so badly and knowing that you can't have them. Daphne deserves so much more than me!"

"So what are you going to do?" Frasier asked.

Niles smiled. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

"And Holly?" Martin asked.

Niles sighed. "I'll just tell her the truth."

"How do you think she'll take it?" Martin asked.

"Right now, the only person that matters to me is Daphne." Niles said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a

pressing engagement."

Niles swallowed hard and walked down the hallway until he came to her door. His hand trembled as he stood

there, rehearsing in his mind what he wanted to say. Finally he knocked. When there was no answer, he put

his ear to the door, his heart breaking when he heard the faint sound of sobbing.

"Daphne, may I come in?"

"Dr Crane?" she said from the still-closed door. "I... Just want to be alone if that's all right with you."

Niles' heart sank. "I understand."

"Dr Crane?" She said again.

"Yes, Daphne. I'm listening." Niles said.

"I'm so sorry for ruinin' your brother's perfect evenin, what with him bein' engaged and all. I know it isn't right,

me fallin' in love with him, but I can't help me feelin's. And about Holly... I'm sorry for sayin' such horrid things

about the woman he loves, but you see... I ran into her and her girlfriend at Nervosa this afternoon and well...

I'm afraid I overheard them say some terrible things about your brother. I couldn't bear to see him hurt like

that. Holly said she didn't even love him."

Niles cringed and leaned his back against the door; the stunning news bringing both relief and hurt.

But he knew one thing... he simply couldn't keep his feelings inside any longer.

Slowly he turned and knocked again, his breath catching in his throat when the door opened.

"Dr Crane!" Daphne gasped in horror. "I had no idea it was you listenin' on the other side of the door. I thought

I was talkin to your older brother! Oh God, I'm so sorry for blurtin' things out the way I did and-."

Niles pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a rush of passion.

His mouth found hers over and over, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

When they parted, she gazed into his eyes.

"Dr Crane, I-."

"Niles." He corrected, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Niles it is, then." She said with a smile.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked with great anticipation. "You're in love with me?"

"Niles Crane, I could never make somethin' like that up." Daphne said, smiling through her tears.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Niles said, kissing her hand. "I must beg your forgiveness for my

horrible behavior the past few weeks. It was completely inexcusable, the way I treated you."

"Niles, it wasn't your fault. You're in love with Holly and you want to spend the rest of your life with her. I think

that's wonderful." Daphne said as her voice broke.

Niles rubbed away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"But it's not true." He said quietly.

"It's not?" Daphne asked as Niles kissed away another tear.

"It's _you_ that I love, Daphne. I'm in love with _you_. I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you."

"I love you too, Niles. More than I thought I could love anyone." She said; her voice quivering. "I love you so

much."

Niles took her in his arms and gave her another lingering kiss that left them both breathless.

"Everything okay in there?" Martin yelled from the living room.

"Yes, everything's fine, Dad!" Niles yelled back. He returned his gaze to Daphne and kissed her again.

"I guess your father and brother are gettin' a bit worried." Daphne said

Niles smiled and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "Perhaps we should reassure them."

"I love you, Niles." Daphne said, touching his cheek.

"And I love you." Niles said kissing her again.

They returned to the living room to find Frasier and Martin smiling at them.

"It's nice to see you two so happy." Frasier said.

"Thank you Frasier; Dad." Niles said. He put his arm around Daphne and she smiled warmly; leaning against his chest.

"Aww... Now isn't that sweet?" Martin sighed.

Suddenly a worried look crossed Daphne's face and she moved out of Niles' arms.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Niles asked.

"Dr Crane? Mr. Crane? Might I have a word?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Martin asked.

"Well, I'm afraid that I've done somethin' inexcusable." Daphne said.

"Whatever could you have done that's so terrible?" Frasier asked.

"The other day, treatin' you both so horribly the way I did. I haven't been able to sleep nights, knowin' I hurt

you so. If you can't forgive me, I'll completely understand. I'll just pack me things and be out of your lives

forever." Her voice broke and tears slid down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry, really I am."

Martin looked at her sadly and crossed the room to give her a hug. "Come on now. None of that. You were

hurting. We understand and... we don't want you to leave."

"Dad's right, Daphne." Frasier said. "You've been such a wonderful addition to our home and you're part of our

family. We love you."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, hugging Frasier tightly.

She turned to Niles who kissed her cheek. "Dad and Frasier may love you but they can't _possibly_ love you more

than I do."

"Oh Niles... that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Daphne said. She wrapped her arms around

Niles' neck and kissed him tenderly. But seconds later she pulled away when she realized that Dr. and Mr. Crane

were watching.

"This calls for a celebration." Martin said. "Drinks on me at Dukes!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Frasier exclaimed. "Let me get my coat."

Martin and Frasier headed for the door, but then turned around.

"Niles, you coming?"

"It's a very kind offer, Dad." Niles said unable to tear his gaze away from Daphne's beautiful face. "But if it's

okay with you, I'll just stay here and celebrate with the woman I love."

**THE END  
**


End file.
